La ciudad mas rara
by tiago el lobo
Summary: Sinceramente... este Fics fue el primero que escribi... a los 8 años, tengo 15 ahora, se los subire entero para poder pasar al siguiente, despues en el tercero se los subire por caps, porque, son trabajos de principiante, pero son necesarios...


**La ciudad mas rara**

_**El comienzo de la historia…**_

Alan Lookman, un joven adolescente de 15 años, los cuales, cambiaran el 17 de abril, cuando este joven llegue a cumplir sus 16 años, Alan es un joven alto, no de una altura tan sorprendente, pero considerable, tiene muchos aspectos que harian reconocerlo a simple vista, por ejemplo, sus grandes ojos marrones y su cabello castaño, el cual, siempre lleva completamente desprolijo, además de su piel completamente blanca, es muy palido este joven, algo que también tenemos que saber de Alan, es sobre su forma de ser, aparte de ser un joven inteligente con respuesta rápida, también es demasiado agrandado, algo que provoca la irritación de su hermanas. Nuestro joven adolescente se encontraba en pleno traslado, resulta que su familia se había mudado de su pueblo natal, a la pequeña ciudad de Rosario Del Tala, un pueblo de poca fama, resulta que nadie ah escuchado de este pequeño pueblo, los padres de Alan, le han explicado que son razones de trabajo, pero, Alan no cree eso, ya que este matrimonio se encuentra en problemas y el joven castaño piensa que se acabara pronto, asi que, no ve razón para hacer que se gasten una mudanza para un matrimonio que pronto acabara. Alan se encontraba en la parte trasera del camión, junto con sus otras dos hermanas, Denise y Maria, su tercera hermana se encuentra adelante hablando con sus padres, cumpliendo el rol de la hermana mayor, ahora, hablemos de las hermanas.  
Veronica, es la hermana mayor, una rubia de ojos marrones, y también, la mas baja de la familia, algo que heredo del padre de Alan, en cambio, Denise, Maria y Alan, sacaron la altura de la familia de su madre. Veronica, también es la mas buena de la familia, y créanme cuando digo que es verdad, es la mas buena en cuanto a sus pensamientos.  
Denise, es la tercera hija, nació después que Alan y antes que Maria, todos dicen lo mismo "Si le ponemos una peluca a Alan, será IDENTICO a Denise" algo que no era mentira, Denise y Alan son exactamente iguales, algo que no le agradaba tanto a Denise, pero a Alan si. Estos jóvenes, son idénticos, solo que Denise tiene el cabello mas enrulado y largo, pero después, son idénticos, no fueron gemelos por once meses.  
y por ultimo tenemos a Maria, según por Alan, ella es conocida como "La bebé de la casa" por Denise es conocida como "La caprichosa de la casa" en cambio, para Veronica, es una mezcla de las dos formas. Algo que tenemos que resaltar de Maria es su forma de ser, como ya se habran dado cuenta, ella es muy mimada y caprichosa, por lo que CASI siempre consigue lo que quiere, además, Maria, es la que tiene el cabello mas rubio de la familia, parece risitos de oro, tiene los mismos ojos marrones que sus hermanos, y es demasiado alta para su edad, y es muy tierna cuando se lo propone.  
Tambien hablaremos de los padres, claro esta, primero tenemos a Susana, la madre de Alan, una mujer de edad madura, con su cabello rubio… pero con mechones castaños, y los mismos ojos de sus hijos.  
Y por ultimo tenemos a Ramon, padre de Alan, un hombre de edad madura, ya a plena vista, con un poco de peso extra, canoso, y algunos zonas morochas, además, de grandes ojos… adivinen el color… asi es, verdes, es el único de la familia que tiene ojos verdes.  
El viaje se les hizo largo, Alan estuvo dormido una parte del viaje, mientras que Denise escuchaba música con el teléfono y Maria leia "La bella y la bestia" libro infantil que a ella mucho le gustaba. Al estar a poco menos de un kilometro, los hermanos se prepararon para bajarse.  
_ ¿Ya llegamos?_ Fue la pregunta de Alan mientras se fregaba el ojo  
_ No, estamos ahí nomas…_ Responde Denise  
_ ¿A que pueblo vamos?_ Pregunta Maria  
_ Vamos a un pueblo llamado queca…_ Responde Alan  
_ ¿Queca?_ pregunta Maria  
_ Si… Que carajos te importa_ Bromea Denise, desatando su risa y la de su hermano  
_ ¡Basta!_ se queja Maria, era casi siempre el blanco para las pesadas bromas de Denise y Alan_ ¡Diganme a donde vamos!_ agrega la joven rubia.  
_ Bueno, vamos a un pueblo llamado Rosario Del Tala…_ Explica Alan  
_ ¿Cómo?_ pregunta la joven rubia a su hermano  
_ ROSARIO- DEL- TALA_ dice Alan fuerte y claro.  
_ bueno… ¿Ese pueblo Existe?_ Pregunta la joven rubia  
_ Mira Maria… en el mundo solo hay dos cosas que no existen… una son "Los perros alienígenas mutantes espaciales"_ explica Denise mientras sonríe tiernamente  
_ ¿Y la otra?_ pregunta Maria con brillo en sus ojos  
_ La otra cosa que no existen, son tus cejas…_ Dice Denise riéndose de las cejas de su hermana que eran rubias y por lo tanto no se notaban, haciendo que el y su hermano exploten en carcajadas.  
_ ¡BASTA!_ se enoja la joven rubia, mientras la puerta del camión se habría con su padre y madre del otro lado, apenas se abrió, Maria fue corriendo a su madre_ ¡Mami! ¡Denise y Alan me pelean!_ se queja Maria  
_ ¿Qué te hacen amor?_ pregunta la madre de Alan  
_ Se burlan de mis cejas…_ dice Maria triste  
_ ¡Dejen de pelearla!_ los reta Susana  
_ ¡Es imposible!_ Dice Alan  
_ ¡Ma!_ se queja Maria  
_ ¡Mami! ¡Mirala! ¡Es imposible no burlarse!_ Le explica Denise  
_ ¡Basta!_ los regaña su madre  
_ Bueno… pararemos…_ Dicen los hermanos al unisonó, pero mientras cruzaban sus dedos.  
_ Bueno…_ Dice su madre desconfiando.  
Detrás de ellos aparece Veronica, la hermana mayor de Alan  
_ ¡Que lindo dia! ¡Este parece un lindo lugar para vivir!_ Dice Veronica  
_ ¡Claro! ¡Que mejor que un lugar donde no conocemos a nadie!_ dice Alan sarcásticamente  
_ Ya veras que haras muchos amigos rey_ Le dice su padre  
_ ¡Animate enano!_ Dice Denise_ ¡Como nadie nos conoce! ¡Podemos ser lo que queramos! ¡Como Guerreros Z!_ Dice Denise mientras ríe, y Alan la seguía con las risas.  
_ ¡Tienes razón Katie!_ dice Alan usando el apodo de su herana "Katie" es una historia para otro dia.  
_ Que no me digas Katie… _ Dice Denise con una mirada asesina.  
_ Bueno… ya, será mejor que desempaquemos antes de que salga mas fuerte el sol…_ Dice el padre de Alan, el cual, no se equivocaba, era un dia muy soleado, apenas Alan salió del camión, se sintió algo mareado cuando el sol lo golpeo en la cara. Sin mas esperas, comenzaron a descargar todo, al parecer, no tenían mucha energía, imaginen, llegaron a las 12:00hs del medio dia y terminaron a las 15:00hs de la tarde, y eso que todavía no abrieron las cajas y acomodaron, pero aprovecharon para descansar una hora, sacaron unos sillones, y se sirvieron una limonada, mientras se sentaban afuera para esperar a los vecinos… pero nadie llegaba… hasta que, llego la primera familia… una familia compuesta por un señor alto, castaño, y ojos verdes, de unos… 34 años, y su esposa… una mujer morocha, ojos oscuros, de mas o menos, 30 años, después un niño de unos escasos 12 años, demasiado bronceado, castaño, y alado, una joven de una baja estatura, Alan le dio 14 años, rubia, ojos marrones claros, aunque no se notaban mucho, tenia los ojos medio achinados, demasiado blanca.  
_ ¡Bienvenidos!_ Saluda el señor alegremente  
_ Gracias… _Saluda Ramon, se encontraba algo cansado_ Somos los Lookman, ella es mi esposa Susana_ Señala a la madre de Alan_ y mis hijos, Maria, Veronica, Denise y Alan_ dice mientras señala al decir su nombre  
_ Mucho gusto, pues, somos los Roberts, soy Mauricio, mi esposa Clarisa, y mis hijos, Facundo y Micaela_ Los presenta el señor.  
Despues de eso, comenzaron a hablar, Alan se llevo muy bien con Micaela y Facundo, junto con Denise, no paraban de hablar, hasta que se hizo tarde, y los vecinos se tuvieron que retirar, menos Micaela, que se quedo, echando a su hermano, ya que el también se quería quedar, pero según Micaela era muy cargoso, asi que lo echo.  
_ No parece muy cargoso… _ le dice Alan  
_ ¡Conocelo!_ le dice Micaela  
Alan ríe  
_ ¿Qué hacen para divertirse aca?_ Pregunta Alan  
_ ¿Quieres ir a ver el pueblo?_ Pregunta Micaela  
_ ¡Claro! ¿Vienes Denise?_ Pregunta Alan  
_ No, ni da, estoy muy cansada, además hay mucho sol, mañana tu vendrás, me buscaras y me lo mostraras_ Propone Denise  
Alan ríe  
_ Claro enana… ¡Pa! ¿Puedo ir a ver el pueblo junto con Micaela?_ Pregunta Alan  
_ Claro, pero acordate que a las 22:00hs cenamos_ Le dice el padre de Alan a Alan  
_ ¡Claro!_ Dice Alan mientras se dirige nuevamente a Micaela_ ¡Vamos!_ Agrega sonriente.  
De ahí, se van.


End file.
